


Rock Climbing.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [219]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kind Of rogue Morganite, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Procrastinating, Random decommissioned Jaspers, Set just after the Gem war, mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A small group of decommissioned, legally defective Jaspers led by a secretly rogue Morganite climb a ladder to reach a mountain where they’ll start building a new Kindergarten for one of Yellow Diamond’s latest conquests.For this group of failures, life couldn’t be better (yet couldn’t be worse at the same time).





	Rock Climbing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a crackfic, but I managed to twist it into an actual story for a fandom.
> 
> Sorry if it doesn’t make any sense- I wrote it at midnight while thinking about Animal Crossing.

“How much longer?” A Gem whined. Her leader just rolled her eyes and continued climbing the rungs. They were headed up one of the tallest ladders in their galaxy, the only way to access the fruits of the mountain high above. If they wanted to build an effective Kindergarten, they’d need to reach those valuable resources. 

“Can’t we have a break?” Another Gem grumbled. They were Jaspers, Gems usually reserved for the battlefield who had been instead assigned to menial construction work after half their battalion was shattered in the age of the Gem War. It was either this low level job or shattering for their failure in combat. Despite working just fine, they were legally defective in the eyes of Homeworld’s court system.

“Just shut up and do as you’re told.” The leader, a Morganite who really hated her job, commanded them irritably. She wanted to be up that ladder even less than they did, but they sure didn’t hear her complaining. It annoyed her that her subordinates were so whiney. If only their gems had covered their mouths. 

Five hours later, the Gems had reached the top of the mountain. The Jaspers immediately collapsed over the small surface, gasping for breath and relaxing briefly with the knowledge that they were being given a free, extremely rare break.

Morganite sat on the edge of the peak with her legs hanging over the steep side. She found the view from the top to be quite bland, with sweeping fields and floating islands absolutely everywhere but not a single Gem structure in sight. They really needed to speed up in the colonisation of this planet. Yellow Diamond was falling behind compared to the other Diamonds. Well, not Pink, but... 

Had anyone known what Morganite was thinking, they would have had her shattered instantly. The thought chilled her enough to make her think sensibly. She couldn’t be stupid.

“Right, you lot. Let’s get to work.” She addressed her Jaspers then, who all immediately groaned and complained. Morganite just sighed and waited for their supplies to be wheeled up the mountain on a pulley system. Then they could start setting up drills in preparation for the Kindergarten.

If only things had turned out differently in the War. Maybe change would have happened everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if that didn’t make much sense- I got sidetracked being mad about how I found two tarantulas and one scorpion in one night but couldn’t catch any of them ( ~~I’ve been a bit unhealthily obsessed with Animal Crossing: New Leaf lately? I’m sorry~~ ).
> 
> Prompt- Rocks climbing a ladder
> 
> I got the prompt from thinking about how to twist things into a writing prompt (from what I recall- I came up with the prompts last December). This one is taken from the sport ‘rock climbing’. I wanted to take that more literally seemingly.
> 
> Original Number- 205


End file.
